<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The After Effects by Blackmoore</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061645">The After Effects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore'>Blackmoore</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The tea is cold [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), The Blacklist (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, Raymond Reddington Acting as Elizabeth Keen's Father</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After John's torture sherlock had a hard time getting to sleep and getting over the dream that's haunt his sleep and threatened to break his mind palace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Father Raymond Reddington, Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The tea is cold [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The After Effects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sherlock looks around as he looks at the chain's on his arms from what he experienced from John he's trying to wake up from this nightmare that keeps affecting him as he is force to let play through </p><p>he reminds himself it's a nightmare and it's making him panic and he forced himself from he wakes from The nightmare his heart monitor is beeping he clings to Mycroft </p><p>Mycroft smiles at his brother as he pet's his brothers hair "It's okay, Sherlock he's dead, he can't hurt you, sherlock." Sherlock looks up at his brother with wide eyes and shakes his head "Mycroft, please stay."</p><p>Mycroft nods "Of course, Brother." He smiles at him "I'm staying right here." Sherlock nods as he falls asleep slowly with Mycroft playing with sherlock's hair and massaging Sherlock's skull and smiles slightly as he knows he's brother is asleep and moves away to sit in another chair away from sherlock so sherlock can sleep, he turns his phone sound to vibrate</p><p>Mycroft felt his phone vibrate as he looks at the text message he got from James Moriarty's American counterpart</p><p>James is going to die, it's only a matter of time before I find him - RR</p><p>Mycroft lifts an eyebrow as he knows where Jim is and thinks of the relationship with Reddington and his country</p><p>What would you do, if I gave the location of Moriarty to you, aside from killing him - MH</p><p>Raymond tilts his head and grins at the text he chuckles amused by this as he sent a text back after a minute of thinking what to text back to him</p><p>Assistance with anything you need if you need a person arrested and they are practically useless to me, I'll give them to you myself - RR</p><p>Mycroft tilts his head as the words appeared and looked at sherlock and think's and grins as he looks at the text message as he texted back</p><p>Good, but once they are useless to you I can use them. - MH</p><p>Raymond thinks about that and nods as he looks at dembe who is asleep he left the room to pour himself a whiskey on the rocks and sips as he sits down in a chair</p><p>Of course, you can, but I've got to ask why would you want to use a person that's useless, unless you have other plans for your brother - RR</p><p>Mycroft always hated how Raymond could figure him out so fast, so easily but to his own brother he couldn't figure him out and does wonder where, Raymond gets his information</p><p>Of course I can, just making sure you don't need them anymore, that's all it's the polite thing to do - MH</p><p>Raymond chuckles as he sips his whiskey with amusement dancing in his eyes "Polite, he says." Raymond rolls his eyes as he sets the drink down on a coaster as he stood up and walks around to the kitchen to make food and text back</p><p>Polite, that's not the way you handle people, is it, who do you have over there, Hannibal lecter? - RR</p><p>Mycroft rolled his eyes at that but wanted to have right back at Raymond and did as he grins as the idea formed</p><p>From what I hear, he's in the state's, not in the UK - MH</p><p>Raymond chuckles slightly as he wiped the crumbs away from his mouth and wiped his fingers clean of grease and texted back</p><p>Oh, is that true?, though I wonder why he hasn't appeared on the most wanted list of the FBI - RR</p><p>Mycroft lifts an eyebrow at the text and smiles slightly amused by what, Raymond texted to him</p><p>And I'd be surprised if he did move here, but hey we're talking about something else now not him - MH</p><p>Raymond lifts an eyebrow at the text but nods</p><p>Fair, Mycroft - RR</p><p>Mycroft chuckles slightly but puts his phone away as he watches over Sherlock being his brothers keeper matter's at the moment not being there would be very disastrous for sherlock's life</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>